1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digital stereo imaging photosensitive device for a grating and a photosensitive material and its method.
2. Description of Related Arts
The present method using the silver halide medium material to produce stereopictures in the market is still a conventional method of years ago. The method combines the grating and the photosensitive material before projection and sensitization, and then develops to obtain the stereopictures. However, the method has two drawbacks. The first drawback is that the photosensitive material must be combined with the grating before projection and sensitization and developing, the grating material is too thick to be folded for developing, and thus a large plane developing device, which is longer than 10 meters, is produced to develop correspondingly, which brings great inconvenience for developing, consumes a great deal of flushing lotion for forcing spraying and flushing upwardly, consumes lotion and time, takes a large space, pollutes the environment, and causes complicated operation, low success rate and bad effect. Additionally, since the grating and the photosensitive material combined beforehand has a double-faced film layer therebetween, the transparency of projection and sensitization is weakened to affect the contract and transmission effect of the stereopictures. The second drawback is that the carrier is the combined photosensitive material combined by the grating and the photosensitive material, which relies on import and is very expensive, and therefore the stereopictures market has high cost to be popularized and spread.